The truth
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful in what she wishes...full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**So, in line with "The last dance" I'll be sharing with you a heartwarming story…So Hopefully this will stick out well like the former.**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart**_

**The Truth**

**Prologue:**

_Kelly sat on the porch swing; she was looking at the picture of her father. Her mom saw her and she sat down next to her. "Kelly, you need to eat, you'll get thing if you don't." Kelly looked at her mom with a sad smile. "Mom, I don't feel like it." She replied. Her mother rubbed her back lightly and nudged her. "Do you want to tell me all about it?" She asked her daughter._

_Kelly nodded and she began to tell a story close to her heart…a story of misery, love, and angst…_

_**About a year ago**_

"Dad, please, please, please…"

"No young lady," Daniel Blank repeated to his daughter. "Why can't you understand that I will never allow you to go to Tampa after that incident?" Oh boy, here we go again, another day another endless ramblings in the Blank's residency. Last month, their neighbors kept on complaining because of their noise.

Kelly glared at her dad. "This why mom left you!" she said through gritted teeth. "You are so selfish, dad!" Daniel was too shocked he couldn't control himself. A hard slap came across Kelly's face.

Kelly looked at her dad and went up to her room. "I wish that you were never my father!" Daniel winced as soon as he heard the door slam. Never in his life had he pictured himself laying a hand on his daughter. He wasn't a bad father, he really wasn't. He tried his best to give everything to his daughter but it always seemed that his best wasn't even good enough. He knew that his time with his daughter is only limited, you see, last year, he was diagnosed with brain tumor. The Dr. Williamson—one of his good friends—already told him that he had less than a year to live, you see, the cancer had already metastasized on both sides of his brain. But that diagnosis was six months ago. This means he only had about four months left. He wasn't scared of death, but he is scared for his daughter, she's only seventeen, yeah she may understand it as soon as the symptoms begin to show. But still she was too young to tread on this hardship. He didn't want her to know yet. Georgina, his ex-wife, knew about it already, that is why he asked her to refuse if Kelly wanted to come to Tampa, because he just wanted to spend time with Kelly, even just for a few times.

_How much more will I have to endure before I tell her about this?_

Kelly sat on her bed, thinking of a reason why her dad hates her so much. It's the first time that her dad slapped her. True, it was her fault because she blamed her dad about his divorce with her mom. It really hurt her when they did five years ago; she was only twelve when they did. It affected her so much that, she even ran away and didn't go back for two days _**(I won't be stressing too much about this since I plan to prolong this story…) **_

Last year, she and her dad moved to Charlotte. Her dad's hometown, she didn't have many friends—well still don't have any—to add to that. During the last semester, Kelly failed her test in Calculus—and that's not the embarrassing part because she missed every single question—her dad got angry that he grounded her for half a month—"No T.V., no radio, no internet, and most importantly, no BOYS!"—that's how her dad phrased it—and re-phrased it. She was so mad at him, that he even called, Martha—the accountant that her dad dated for two weeks—and told her that her dad was cheating on her with Olga—Kelly just made that up—and before she knew it, Martha was at their front door and throwing the gifts that her dad had given her. And when her dad found out about what she had done, he grounded her with an extra two months. But for Kelly, it was worth it.

"_Sweetheart," _

Kelly looked at her slightly pink bedroom door. She didn't answer, she just wanted to listen…to contemplate.

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you…but you hurt me too…" _

Kelly's conscience began to kick in. She felt a tear jerk away from her eye. "I'm sorry too." She mouthed, because she didn't have the guts to speak.

"_I know that you are really looking forward to this trip in Tampa." _Her father paused, sighing heavily. _"But there is a very important reason why I want you to stay here with me…but I just can't tell you why…This is unfair for you, I know."_

Kelly had never ever heard her father speak like that. Because his usual speeches were always about her grades, or her irresponsibility, and her usual lack of sensitivity. But she in the short period of time, she sensed something different about her father…something she had never, ever encounter before.

"_I just want you to know that you are the greatest gift that God had given me…"_

That sentiment just squeezed Kelly's heart, but she would never admit it.

When school let out, Kelly was walking all alone—not that she minded it or anything—most of her schoolmates—heck, half this kids in her school never even knew her, so, suffice it to say that she was invisible. She was so out of the loop in this school. There was even a time that she had to eat her lunch in the restroom because she couldn't find any seat in the cafeteria. She blamed her dad for that—but she knew that it wasn't his fault. She always blamed her dad for everything that had happened to her.

Suddenly a soccer ball went her way and dramatically landing on her head. Her books fell. With the sudden pandemonium, all her schoolmates stared at her and began laughing, She was so humiliated.

Someone was running toward her, a young man, to be exact. When the young man got to her, she knew well enough who it was; he's one of the pretty rich people here. He was wearing a red T-shirt and black shorts, paired with long white socks and those soccer shoes. His name is Evan Korklan, one of the richest kids in school.

"Sorry about that, you got on the ball's way and…"

_I got on the ball's way?_—talk about something that makes your blood boiling. Never in her life had she someone blame her like that. "So it's my fault that your stupid soccer ball bounced off my head?" Kelly asked; her cheeks red as can be.

"Well, technically—no but…"

"You know what, just because you're rich, it doesn't mean that you can push people around." Kelly passed the ball to Evan hard enough to push the air out of Evan. As Evan watched the blonde walk away, he couldn't help but think that she was different from the other girls because normally, they always chase after him. A wry smile came across his face before he heard his name being called.

As Kelly walked back to her house, she was still thinking about what happen earlier. Yeah, the girls in the school always gushed about how cute Evan was. But since she saw him much closer, she reckoned that he was more than cute—he is very handsome. But the mere fact that she thought he was handsome was only at that. She shook her head and went inside the house.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review?**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Do you believe?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hatcherscatch**

**K2xlEGACYxlOVER**

**AlphTheYoungXD**

**kiki254**

**I really appreciate it…**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart**_

**The Truth**

"**Do you believe?"**

"Kelly,"

The blonde turned to her father. "What?" She wasn't in the mood to fight right now. "Don't be late, I need to talk with you later." Daniel waited for his daughter to nod. But all he got was: "Whatever…"

Kelly was working a part time job at the supermarket and she was replenishing some the shelf with more food. Suddenly, she felt someone nudge her. She turned around and there he was again. She raised an eyebrow and began to refill the other side of the shelf. The guy was still following her.

"Will you quit that?" Kelly asked; obviously annoyed.

"Can I just ask you a question?"

"What do you want Mr. Korklan?"

"You make it sound like I'm old," Evan paused, showing that boyish grin. "I'm just the same age as you are." He reminded. "And your point is?" Kelly asked; struggling with the packs of candy she was putting on the shelf.

"Nothing," Evan paused, resting his hands on the shelf. "I just wanted to know if you believe in love at first sight." Kelly looked at Evan like he was an alien. _What a stupid question—_Kelly didn't answer as she turned around and took another pack to replenish the shelf.

"No?" Evan asked.

Kelly turned back to Evan and she was surprised to see that he wasn't there. She placed the pack on the shelf and turned around again. She was shocked to see Evan in front of her.

"How about at second sight?"

That prodded a soft giggle from Kelly. Evan grinned. "Hmmm, can be…" He said softly. "Can I know your name?" Evan asked. "Why do I get the feeling that you do this very often?" Kelly asked him. "Oh, so you're also affected by my undeniably good looks huh?"

"Hmm, arrogant and vain…that's negative two points for you…"

"I just want to know your name." Evan said. Kelly smiled and replenished the shelf once again. "My name is Olga." Kelly paused. "Olga Pepperoni…" Kelly held back her laughter. Evan knew that it wasn't Kelly's name. "C'mon," Evan paused, I know that we didn't start out in a good way but I know that Olga is not your name."

_Attention all employees please precede to the meeting room. There is a very important matter to be discussed…thank you…_

Kelly placed the last pack of candy on the shelf and made her way towards the door on the end to the hall way. "Wait," Evan said. "I still didn't get your name!"

Kelly turned around and looked at Evan, a sly smile forming on her lips. Then, she went inside. She was happy that she didn't tell him her name. Evan scratched his head and a grin formed on his face. He knew that Kelly was different from all the other girls here in Charlotte and he was happy that there is one girl who didn't came after him. To put it to simple, he was into her.

Kelly came back at their house, her dad waiting for her on the porch swing. Kelly was awed, this was the first time that she ever noticed it. Her dad was getting thin. She felt bad thinking that maybe she added the extra weight in her dad's problem. And for the first time in her life, she wanted to just hug her dad.

Daniel looked up and saw Kelly, a smiled coming across his face.—a sad smile to add to that—Kelly sat on the swing next to her dad.

"What'd you wanted to talk about?"

Her dad gave in a very sad smile, he had decided to tell her but now he was having second thoughts, because bringing his problems to his daughter's ruined life will just kill him even more. In the end, Daniel, a forty five year old mane chickened out again..._Way to be a father—_He told himself. Kelly noticed the far off gaze that her father had on his face—this time she—for the first time—she got worried.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." Daniel said instead. Kelly looked at her dad and she giggled. "You asked me to go home early just to know what I wanted for dinner." Her contagious laugh prodded an infamous chuckle from her father. "Well, you'll never know when I won't be able to cook for you anymore." He said; he knew that he dropped that when he dropped that hint, Kelly will have an idea.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked. Instead of answering, Daniel pulled his daughter closer and hugged her. Kelly returned the hug with tightness and made her father wince. She knew that somehow, she had hurt her father. She disregarded it immediately as it came. Part of her wanted to cry because she knew that her dad wasn't telling her something important—something scary—something that she may never bear with.

"So you still didn't tell me what you wanted for dinner," he paused, kissing the top of Kelly's head. "What'll it be?" He asked.

"Steak!"

Daniel chuckled. He wondered, when will he ever have the guts to tell her the truth…or will he ever tell her? What if she'll take it in a bad way? What will he say to comfort her? He had about four months left to live and yet, he seemed scared…because the sudden realization that he'll never see his daughter get her diploma…got to college…graduate…and especially walk her down the aisle made he speculate that he is not a good enough father and made him wish that he could turn back the clock and change everything…but he knew that if he did, he can take the sadness away but that also means that the happiness will also be gone…

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review…**


	3. Walk you home

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**It really means so much…**

**If anyone was wondering in what Kelly's father look like just check out my page...there will be a link posted there...**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

"**Walk you home."**

"My God, Evan Korklan is so hot!"

Kelly turned toward the one who said it. Celine Farley, the head cheer leader. Kelly said that she was the 'head' cheerleader. Kelly stood up and went towards the bleachers. She saw the fluid way Evan motioned, and in a nanosecond she noticed how much different he looked yesterday. At the super market he was all smiles, but here he was serious…All the other girls' eyes were glued to Evan. Kelly rolled her eyes.—typical—she told herself. She'll never be like that. But she couldn't help but think that he was different. Unlike the others who separate themselves and act like they are the prettiest and the most handsome persons in the planet.

The soccer ball—once again—landed on Kelly's head. All the heads turned to look at her. Then, she saw Evan. He had this boyish grin on his face. "Korklan…" Kelly said in gritted teeth. She grabbed the ball from the bleacher floor and kicked it towards Evan's direction. The ball immediately smack on Evan's face. He fell down and the crowd laughed.

"Hey,"

Kelly turned and looked at Evan. "What do you want?" She asked. "Hmm, for starters…your name." He wiggled his eyebrows. Kelly smiled. "Kelly—Kelly Blank is my name." Evan grinned and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Kelly Blank." He paused; a smile came across his face. "I'm Evan Korklan,"

"I know who you are," Kelly said.

"Just wanted to make clear, that's all,"

"You know, if it wasn't for your grin, I would've slapped the taste out of your mouth."

"You'll slap me?" Evan pouted.

"Depends, but I'll be frank, you have a pasty skin."

"I have a pasty skin?" Evan asked. He chuckled in disbelief. But he pulled her closer, their faces drawing near. He grinned boyishly. Kelly felt Evan's breath on her face. It smelled so good—minty fresh—Kelly found it complexly comforting. "You better think twice before you call me 'pasty'." Evan smirked; letting go of Kelly. A smile came across his face.

Kelly just stared at him. "I'm just kidding," Evan said; chuckling. "You probably think I'm a creep." He said. "Yeah, maybe you are a creep." Kelly said; teasing Evan.

"Me?" He paused. "I'm not…but I will be if you don't agree to let me walk you home." Evan said. Kelly shook her head. "That is not going to happen." Kelly said.

"You owe me," He paused. "You kicked the ball on my face."

Kelly smiled shaking her head.

Kelly had this far-off gaze in her eyes and Evan didn't bother to speak. The silence wasn't as awkward as it may seem—it was more comforting. The sun was almost setting and the sky was turning pale orange with hues of yellow. Kelly cleared her throat. "So," Kelly trailed off.

"So," Evan repeated.

"What's it like growing up here in Charlotte?" Kelly asked.

"You know, it's great here. I mean, there's no sign of pollution and no one will wake you up until the sun rises." He said.

"Hmm, that sounds like you always do it…"

"Yeah,"

Evan felt the urge to hold Kelly's hand but it seemed too soon to do so. Evan felt obliged to ask something about Kelly too. "So, what about you?" he paused; collecting his thoughts. "I mean, why'd you move here?"

Kelly didn't answer. Evan wondered if Kelly was pondering what to say. "My parent's got a divorce." She said simply.

"I'm sorry I asked." Evan said meaning it. Kelly shook her head and smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize, I mean, how you could have known." At the slowly darkening sky, Kelly's beauty radiated; Evan couldn't take his eyes off of Kelly. He was enthralled to her…she's one of those girls who knew that she is beautiful but didn't stress too much about it—heck Kelly didn't even wore a stitch of make up on her face. They both knew well enough that there really wasn't much to add in their conversation. Evan couldn't help but think…what if he asked her out? That question turned into how…then, to when the right time is to do so…then deciding to _never mind_.

As they walked to Kelly's walkway and right then, he almost—almost!—kissed Kelly. But he decided to step back to give her some space. He cleared his throat and grinned playfully at her. Never in his life had he felt something like this—yeah it still seemed too soon to have said that because he was just turning eighteen and it's still too young of an age to really say that you feel something different for a person. And to add to that, he barely knew her too.

"Thanks for walking me home, Evan."

"My pleasure…."

Kelly smiled at him and turned to walk. "Wait," Evan said; wanting to have more time with her. Kelly turned around and a confused look crossing her face. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I can walk you home tomorrow? I mean—for old time's sake." He blurted out before he could top himself. Kelly smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She said before opening the door but before she closed it, Evan noticed a strain of a smile playing on Kelly's face. He smiled before making his way back home.

The pain subsided—and that was a good thing because his daughter was home already. He had been having these terrible headaches—a sign of that his body was slowly weakening. He was reading the bible when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hey daddy,"

A kiss on his cheek made everything better. But all at the same time he knew that nothing will ever be better….

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review…**


	4. I want to be a ninja!

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**It really means so much…**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart**_

**The Truth**

"**I want to be a ninja!"**

The second time that Evan had walked Kelly home; they talked about what they'd wanted to do when they grew up. Kelly was shocked to have heard because Evan wanted to be a…

"_I want to be a ninja!" _He exclaimed. Kelly shook her head in mock disbelief and let out a soft giggle. "A _ninja_?" Kelly asked, still stifling a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Wow," was all Kelly could think to say. Here's a guy who is from a well-known family…and when he grows up, he wants to be a ninja. Kelly's reverie was interrupted when Evan spoke once again.

"But my parents are really pushing me to pre-med," He spoke lethargically. "I think they want me to run the family business someday."

"You're family has a hospital?"

"Yeah,"

Kelly hasn't realized how rich Evan's family was. She only knew he was rich because some of his clothes were designer. "Well, at least you still have the right to brag, all your clothes are highly branded. Her sentiment didn't exactly made Evan feel good—to be honest, it made him feel worst.

"You know, sometimes I wished I was born in a different family." Evan said, looking Kelly straight in the eye. Kelly knew that Evan wasn't finished yet so she kept quiet. As Evan went on, "I mean I want to experience eating in fast food chains, having part-time jobs and just goofing around with friends." He said, Kelly was awed with the way he was speaking…she could tell that it was coming from the bottom of his heart. She still kept quiet. "Those are the things that I want to experience, and to put it to simple," He looked up in the sky, it was cloudless, a typical great afternoon. "I want to live life normally."

"But you seemed to have it so easy—I mean, you have maids, drivers, and cooks."

"Yeah, but sometimes it kind of gets narrow…like I'm not alone but I feel so alone." He paused. Stopping by to pick a lilac flower from Mrs. Grimsby's garden, he then stopped and gave it to Kelly. The blonde took it and smelled it.

"This represents this moment…" he paused, feeling his heart beat going faster. "that I told you what I wanted in life."

"You are such a goof-ball, Mr. Ninja."

"Hey, at least, I'm_ your_ goof-ball."

Kelly blushed and turned away, trying fathom, why on earth had she been blushing like this.

* * *

><p>Daniel Blank was lying on his bed, feeling his condition getting worse. He knew that he hasn't much left, and that had to tell her now…if not now, then when? He'd been debating on this for quite some time now. Yesterday, Kelly told him that a guy walked her home last night. He knew well enough that the young man named Evan Korklan was trying to court his daughter. He wanted to see his daughter fall in love so he will not get in the way…but how was he supposed to get out of the way if he tells his daughter now? Fate has bestowed a very hard task for him.<p>

"Hey dad," Kelly greeted. He knew well enough that Kelly was happy. "Did he walk you home again?" He asked, forcing out a hard smile. "Yeah, but don't worry daddy, we're just friends." She sat on his bed. "You look pale dad; I probably should be the one to cook dinner." A worried expression came across Kelly's angelical features.

"That's alright, that's alright…that's _alright._" He winced once he stood up. Kelly noticed her dad getting thinner and thinner and it worried her so much. "I'll cook for my little princess."

"Not little anymore dad." Kelly reminded with a smile.

"Okay," He paused, smiling indifferently. "my princess."

"Thank you."

Kelly was up in her room. She was reading magazine when her eyes came in contact with the lilac. She picked up and smelled it…it was so good. She promised herself that she will always keep it. She placed it in on a small pocket book. Wondering what on earth did Evan Korklan saw in her, she was thinking about these when she heard a sudden noise.

"Dad?"

Kelly went down the stairs and saw her dad struggling to stand, she rushed to him immediately and helped him up. "Thank you sweetheart," He said through gritted teeth. "What happen?" His daughter asked. Daniel lied once again. "I just tripped," He said. Clearly, Kelly knew that her dad didn't 'trip'. She sensed it yesterday, and she can still tell that her father was hiding something from her.

* * *

><p>Celine Farley—you know, 'the head' cheerleader was strutting her stuff in the hallway, together with her annoying sidekicks, Anna and Janine. The boys turned their heads wherever the three goes. "Excuse me, you're blocking my way." She paused. Kelly looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Your way?" She asked. "Why? Is this your hallway?" Kelly asked Celine.<p>

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" Anna interjects.

"Yeah, you're talking to Celine Farley, the homecoming queen." Janine announced. "And Evan Korklan's girlfriend."

"Get out of my way." Celine demanded.

Kelly smirked and came closer to Celine. "What are you going to do if I don't get out of the way?" Kelly asked; taunting Celine. The brunette gulped and just shrugged awkwardly. "I'm the last person that you want to mess with."

Kelly shook her head and smiled a glittery yet sarcastic induced smile. "No. Actually you're the first."

Celine shot Kelly a beady glare before pushing her aside. "C'mon ladies." Celine gestured. Anna and Janine did the same.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria, Evan went toward Kelly. "Hey," he said. "I heard you had an encounter with Celine." A smile of recognition came across his face. "And they were saying that you really messed with her."<p>

"Just tell your girlfriend to…"

"Whoa, girlfriend?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, she told me you were together," Kelly paused. "Oh actually it was the red headed one, that Janine."

"She's not my girlfriend." Evan protested.

Kelly shrugged awkwardly and moved from the line. "Can I walk you home again?" Evan asked hopefully. Kelly smiled, as much as she wanted to, she can't, because if Celine sees her with Evan, for sure she'll do major damage. "I'll have to pass," Kelly trailed off. Evan couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

"Is it about Celine?" He paused. "because I can always talk to her."

Kelly shook her head. "No. I mean, I have work and I have to spend time with my dad." She lied.

Evan could tell that Kelly was lying but he kept it to himself. "Oh—okay…" He said glumly. "Tomorrow then?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kelly said. "I have a project in geography that needs to be finished."

"Okay, I'll just see you when you're not busy." He walked toward his friends. Kelly lowered her head. Part of her wanted to slap herself, but part of her was relieved because she'll no longer have to face Celine Farley's wrath—well that's what Kelly thinks.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review**


	5. A nightmare?

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**The Truth**

**A nightmare?**

"_Sweetheart, you need to listen to me." Daniel said, still the tears endlessly flows. He can't ever imagine going through all of this ever again. When he called Georgina—Kelly's mother—about his health condition, Kelly's mom cried. Though they are not together anymore, they still believe that they are friends. Georgina couldn't believe it—how can something like this can happen to a great person? That's what she asked him._

"_No daddy…" Kelly shook her head and ran toward him. All Daniel could do was hug her and hope that by doing so, he'll be able to show her that it's okay…"Sweetie. I know that it's hard for you but you need to accept it."_

Daniel Blank woke up, he was sweating all over. It was just a dream…a nightmare…and hopefully tomorrow everything will get better.

"C'mon, Evan." Celine said in a squeaky voice. "You're better than that, inexperienced girl. This is crazy just get back together with me." At that, Evan smirked at Celine. "Hmm, you were the one who dumped me for Cody, remember?" Evan reminded her as he took some of his books out of his locker.

"Yeah, but my relationship with Cody was so last season," She paused, nodding her head toward Kelly who was walking in the hallway. "Like those shoes that blonde is wearing."

"Hey Kelly," Celine greeted with unabashed sarcasm, "Nice shoes, did you buy them at the flea market? Or did your daddy just gave them to you because his girlfriend didn't want it?"

"Uh yeah, my dad gave it to me," Kelly said closing a distance from Celine. "But at least he works hard just to by me these." Kelly pointed at her shoes. "Unlike some shimmy-shimmy lips gloss Barbie that doesn't care about how other people are feeling." Kelly eyed Celine.

"Well at least my daddy has a company, unlike your dad who is a failed engineer."

"That's enough, Celine." Evan pulled Celine away.

"Why? This ambitious girl thinks she can just home wreck my relationship with you." Celine told Evan.

"Celine, we are not in a relationship anymore." Evan said.

"You know what Evan?" Celine said. "I guess you were right," She paused, smiling juicily. "Kelly Blank is a little low-class, undeniably ugly and social climbing bitch."

Kelly turned from Celine to Evan. Speechless…

"What?" Celine said, fanning herself. "I thought you wanted her to know what you thought of her."

"You…think—you—you think that I'm a social climber?" Kelly asked Evan, tears budging to fall.

"No…I never said that…" Evan said.

"No kidding you asshole…"

* * *

><p>Kelly ran away and Evan followed her. "Kelly, wait!" Evan said, running after her. He never said those spiteful things…and he wouldn't even dream of doing so. "What?" She asked.<p>

"I didn't say any of those things…honest."

"How?" Kelly paused, gulping. "How am I supposed to believe anything you say to me at this point?" Kelly asked, her tears ever flowing with heartache.

"I just didn't." He said simply.

"You can go to hell…you and your girlfriend both." Kelly blew all her classes and went back home. She'd never felt so stupid like this.

"Kelly, please open the door!" Evan shouted through the wooden door. "Let's talk, please…you don't have to believe what Celine says…" Not sure of what to do, Evan perched himself on the porch stair and just waited for Kelly to come out and talk to him.

* * *

><p>"Honey," Daniel looked through the curtains. "I think his really not going anywhere until you talk to him." Kelly looked at her dad and walked toward him, with open arms, Daniel let his daughter hug him. Somehow, it took all the worries and sadness that they both had.<p>

"I just thought that for the first time in my life, I had a real friend…but I guess I was very wrong." Kelly began to cry. Daniel ran his hand on Kelly's hair and smiled at her. "Just go and talk to him, it's been seven hours since he sat there, his butt is probably sore by now. Kelly snickered lightly before kissing her dad on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

Daniel. For the first time in his life heard his daughter tall him that she loves him. "I love you too, sweetie." Somehow, that hug from her dad made her feel better…if only she knew what her dad's secret is….

The door opened and Evan turned, a smile coming across his face. "Finally," He said, standing up. "you came out to talk to me." He said. Kelly shook her head walked toward him. "You should go." Kelly said.

Evan had had about enough of this. "You made me wait solid seven hours and all you're going to say to me is that I should go?" He was furious and no one can blame him. "I thought you were different than them…better than them…but I guess you're much worst." Evan said turning to walk away.

"You think it's my fault?"

"Did I say that?" Evan asked. "I never planned on hurting you."

"But you did…you already did."

Evan walked away, feeling empty. Yet again, he was induced with anger. Maybe his mother was right, he should just take that college program in London, where his dad works. Maybe….

Kelly went back inside unsure of how she feels…unsure of what she wants to feel. She went back to her room and once her dad saw her, he knew well enough not to say more.

Kelly cried herself to sleep, she didn't know how she'll face him tomorrow…will he change the way he treated her? Or will just pretend that he didn't know her anymore? Or will he just torment her like Celin does? The answer to her questions were far and away much more clearer…yes…

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review**

**Just a quick poll…Who's your favorite and your least favorite character in the story? **


	6. Atom

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**It really means so much…**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart**_

**The Truth**

**Atom**

Kelly was in school, the bell rang which signaled the students that it's already lunch. Kelly went to the cafeteria. And as usual, no vacant seats for her…well there were vacant seats but she figured that no one wanted to be close to her. Instead, she went to the school's small park and perched herself on the bench near the oak tree. She took a bite on her sandwich and looked around…a very eerie quietness.

Someone sat next to her and she turned to look. "Hi," she said. It was a boy…she reckoned that he was a senior because he seemed familiar. The guy turned to her and grinned. "Hello, I'm Atom." He said.

"Atom?"

The guy nodded and smiled at her. "You know…like the small particles…" He joked. "What's your real name?" Kelly asked. "It's just a short nickname. My real name is Alfonso Tomas." He said. "My mom is weird like that." He said.

"How about you?" He paused. He was mesmerized by Kelly's beauty. He found himself staring at her before snapping out of his thoughts. "I—I—I mean what's your name?" He asked. Kelly seemed to have noticed the nervousness in Atom's voice and she smiled at him, beckoning the guy's quirkiness…and also his cuteness.

"Kelly," She said, smiling at him. Atom extended his hand to Kelly, "Nice to meet you, Kelly." He said. Kelly took Atom's hand and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too," She paused, looking into his deep brown eyes. "Atom."

Evan was walking on the school's cracked walkway when his saw Kelly talking to a guy he'd been familiar with…oh now he remembers—that guys was the editor in chief of the school's paper. Kelly and Atom were laughing, like he did with her a while back. "Why do I suddenly feel jealous?" He asked himself.

Dinner was served at exactly seven sharp, and since Evan's dad was back from London for a couple of weeks. It seemed stuffier than ever before. Beverly, Evan's older sister was back in town as well. They were talking about their business—as usual.

"Evan, have you considered studying in London?"

Evan nodded, when his dad was here, he never talked. Mr. Korklan looked at his son incredulously. "What would be your decision?" He asked.

"I'll go to Europe to study college." Evan said simply.

"Good. I'm glad son,"

As the days passed, Atom and Kelly began to get closer. They went to the park yesterday and the day before that, they went to the carnival. Evan was getting jealous so he decided to talk with Kelly.

"Hey there," Evan said.

"What do you want?"

"To talk,"

"I don't want to talk to you." Kelly said simply.

Evan didn't let that one slide; he pulled her toward her and began to draw his face nearer to the blonde. The debated whether or not to kiss her. "I don't want you to be with him…" He kissed her…and it felt good. Kelly—at first –was shocked but she found herself enjoying it. Evan wrapped both of his arms around Kelly's slender waist and in return, Kelly slipped her arms around Evan's neck. The kiss didn't last that long but it still had a great meaning for the both of them.

Kelly and Evan were walking hand in hand in the beach. Kelly was simply contented in looking at the slowly silvering sky and she had this smile about her face. "What's up with you and Atom?" Evan asked; out of the blue. Kelly simply shrugged and smiled at him. "Why?" She looked at him with a bemused expression on her face. "Are you jealous?" Kelly asked. Evan grinned nonchalantly and shrugged. "No, just trying to make conversation, for old time's sake."

"The answer to your question is Atom and I are just friends. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

It took a moment for Evan to speak again. "Have you thought about college yet?" He asked. Kelly smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to EKU." Kelly paused before looking at Evan. "What about you?"

"I'm going to study in London."

Kelly smiled sadly. "You'll do great there." The sound of Kelly's voice was strained with sadness. "No. It's not." He said simply. "because, I don't want to be away from you."

Kelly stopped and kissed Evan on the lips. "Listen, we can still communicate." She said looking at the bright side. Evan looked at Kelly. He knew that she would say something like that.

"But I only have to weeks before my flight."

"Oh,"

Kelly sensed that fate had already declared it's victory…that it's never bound for her and Evan to be together. "Might as well enjoy it, right?" Kelly said brightly.

"It's not funny."

Kelly looked down to her feet. "Yeah, but, do we have any choice?"

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review**

**Sorry if it's short….lacking ideas already….**


	7. Finding Out

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**It really means so much…**

_**Kelly always wishes for her dad to trust her at times. He was uptight and never trusts her. She wanted so much to grow up and to just be free. But she has to be careful it what she wishes for because she might just get it...the hard way because her dad has a dark secret that will truly break her heart**_

**The Truth**

**Finding Out**

Evan and Kelly held hands as they went to the walk way of Kelly's house. It was eerily quiet when they got there. Kelly figured that her dad was not in the house. Evan took Kelly's hand in his and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but, do you want to come inside and have a cup of cider?"

"Yeah, sure."

As Kelly opened the door, she saw a cup of coffee on the floor it was tumbled and the coffee was everywhere on the carpet. She went inside and saw he dad lying on the floor. She rushed to him.

"Dad," Kelly shook her dad for a bit and told Evan to call 911.

As the clock ticked slowly, Kelly waited for the doctor to tell her some news about her dad's condition. Kelly lays her head on Evan's shoulder as they waited. "Evan," Kelly looked up and kissed him. "It's ten thirty in the evening, you need to go home."

Evan shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"But you need to rest."

"And you need someone to be there for you." He said simply. Kelly smiled and played with Evan's handkerchief as they waited.

The doctor came out and told Kelly what he knew and began to comfort Kelly. Evan decided to sit on the waiting area and wait for Kelly instead. As the petite blonde walked toward him he stood and smiled at her. But the second he saw that Kelly wasn't smiling he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"My dad…" Kelly paused, forcing the lump out of her throat. "My dad is dying…"

Evan pulled Kelly closer and just hugged her. He whispered that everything was going to be okay. He never went home that night. He just stayed with Kelly, comforting and saying loving words. Kelly fell asleep on the waiting area with Evan. She looked up at him while he was sleeping. She touched his cheek she thought—no, she knew that she would miss him dearly when he goes away for London in two weeks' time, the mere thought having a long distance relationship scared her. But what scared her most was the fact that her father was dying. She'd come to regret every bad thing she'd ever done to her father.

Evan moved slightly before finally opening his eyes. "Hey," He greeted slightly strained. "How are you holding up?" He asked, straitening on his seat.

"Scared, sad, and lonely…you know the works." She said simply. Suddenly the doctor came out and greeted. "Miss Blank, your father wants to see you now."

Kelly looked at Evan. The brown haired young man smiled and nodded for her to go. "Go on, I'll be waiting for you here." He said simply. Kelly smiled at him before following the doctor inside the room. The room smelled like a heavy dosage of medicine and Kelly wanted to gag but she managed to keep up with the strong smell. The IV unit was pumping slowly and her dad was awake—she reckoned. The doctor slipped away from the room to allow some privacy for the two.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He said simply, his voice weak and hoarse. Kelly shook her head and sat on the folding chair next to her dad's bed.

"Daddy, if I haven't been so selfish none of these might have happen." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "If I haven't been a…" He dad cut her off with a slight shake of his head. "Honey, you are the best gift I've ever received from God, I told you that already…you are my strength and you were the one who urged me to keep on fighting and never let go. But I guess my fight is almost over and I'm losing."

"Please don't say that, I need you daddy."

"Kelly, I know it's hard but you need to accept it." He paused; looking at the window. The sky was gray…cold and bitter. "I want you to live your life happily, that is my wish. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

Kelly hesitated to nod. But eventually she did. "Dad, you have to fight."

"I know." He replied. "Listen, you are my angel." He said simply. Kelly began to cry and she hugged her dad before saying these memorable three words.

"I love you daddy."

Evan was eating a sandwich when Kelly came back. He stood up. "Is your dad okay?" He asked. Kelly crossed her arms in front of her chest. She shook her head before embracing him. "He told me that I'm his angel…" She broke down once again. Evan returned the hug and began to ran his fingers through Kelly's soft blonde locks.

"What he said was true…you are his angel." He said simply. "And you're my angel too."

Kelly pulled away from him before smiling. "I love you." She said, blushing a bit. Evan's eye's widened. "You do?" he asked. Kelly nodded and kissed him.

"I love you too, Kelly."

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review! **


	8. guys please don't hate me

**Guys please don't hate me…. I've decided to end this story…the last chapter will be up, I know that it seemed too fast but, I really have to get this done, considering that, here, in the Philippines, summer is officially over and college life will not be a work cut out for me… so again, I'm so sorry. =(**

**Mark**


	9. Epilogue

**So this is the last chapter of The Truth…**

_AlphtheyoungXD, alright! A Filipino fanfiction writer. I'm from Manila (NCR) BTW. I'll be looking forward for your stories. Oh actually, I'm turning seventeen in September. =)_

**Epilogue**

Celine Farley visited Kelly earlier. Yeah, they've settled their differences and became really good friends. They went to her father's grave and the both brought tulips. When they got back, Atom was waiting for them. He said that he'd been trying to contact the both of them. Kelly was disheartened by the news that Atom told her and Celine. "You're going back to the Philippines (by the way, Atom is a Filipino American student.)?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to go there because she wanted me to take advantage of the tuition fees." He said. "But, I promise to keep in touch." He said.

"I have something to tell you as well," Celine said. "I'm heading off to Princeton."

_You're my angel_

The waves crashed along the shore. Kelly bent down and took a seashell; the color of turquoise, with a mixture of emerald can be seen. She smiled and placed it inside her sling bag. As the wind picked up, she remembered what her father had told her before he died. That when a wind blows, she'll remember him, and soon a enough a light wind blew and Kelly smiled. "_You're my angel dad_." She said simply. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

Kelly turned around and saw Evan. The boy she never knew, and the young man she'd fallen deeply in love with. "I thought you won't be back after ten years."

"Yeah, but that was then." He said simply. "It's only been a year, you know?" He said. Kelly nodded. "I can still count you know." Kelly chuckled. Evan chuckled as well. "Not what I meant." He said; walking toward her. Kelly chuckled again. "So what are you doing here?"

Evan wiggled his eyebrows. "Wow, sounds like someone really didn't miss me even for one bit." He said, taking a hold of Kelly's hand. The blonde felt something surge inside her—something that she'd never felt a little more than a year ago. "Celine and I are getting a long and you'll be wrecking it." She joked.

"Well, Celine is with my cousin and they're heading off—" Evan got cut off with a nod of Kelly's head.

"Yeah, I know she already told me about that, I was just kidding."

"What about you?" Evan asked.

"I'm going to UCLA."

"That great." Evan said; a mischievous smile playing across his boyish features. Kelly seemed to notice.

"What's with the smart-ass smile?" She asked. Evan closed the distance between them and grinned broadly at her. "Well, I've convinced my parents to let me study at UCLA too." The words didn't quite register clearly. The words came out squealed. "Really?" Kelly asked. Evan nodded. "Yes, really. And you know why?"

Kelly shook her head. "No."

"Because, I love you." He said simply, leaning his forehead to hers. He captured her lips with his. The wind blew again. And they both felt the same presence that Kelly felt a while ago…someone was watching over them.

**The End**

**Sorry if the ending is short.**

**Watch out for my new story, "My not so Cinderella story". It'll be up sometime next week. **


End file.
